


But when you his virtuous abilities know

by LiveOakWithMoss



Series: Punching out my dancelines [37]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, DWMP verse, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finrod encounters a new side of Curufin, who goes to work on a new end of Finrod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But when you his virtuous abilities know

**Author's Note:**

> _But when you his virtuous Abilities know_  
>  You'll fall down and Worship Signior Dildo  
> -[John Wilmot, Earl of Rochester](https://andromeda.rutgers.edu/~jlynch/Texts/dildo.html)
> 
>  
> 
> 0\. This story started percolating with siadea’s incredible [submission](http://imindhowwelayinjune.tumblr.com/post/142047560063/a-curufin-sex-thought-for-you-and-a-tiny-bit-of) a while back, and my need to write it then was blown (heh) into extremes by some recent important artwork by snartha.

It was not the first time Curufin had blindsided Finrod with an entirely shocking remark made casually, and as Finrod felt certain it was not to be the last, he hoped he would eventually get better at reacting without looking like an idiot. He managed not to smack his head on anything this time, but it was a near thing.

“I’m sorry,” he said, patting his pockets carefully to reassure himself his phone was in his pocket and hadn’t been dropped in surprise, “would you mind repeating that, please?”

Curufin stared at him and had the audacity to look amused. “I’m quite sure you heard me.”

“Indulge me,” said Finrod, and now Curufin actually smirked.

“That was the intent,” he said, and then repeated himself. “You like getting fucked, don’t you?” Curufin pronounced the words deliberately, and it was both disorienting and arousing to hear the word _fucked_ in that clear, didactic voice.

Finrod opened his mouth, then closed it again, like a baffled guppy.

Curufin was still smirking. “I mean, of course I know you enjoy being on the receiving end as I have had, ah, auditory evidence to that fact – ” He waved off Finrod’s reflexive apology and continued, “ – and despite your insistence that you are ‘happy with everything I have to offer’, I see no reason not to indulge additional aspects of your sexual pleasure. To expand the playing field, as it were.” Curufin said this all calmly, though the tips of his ears were slightly pink. “And then there was that night at Turgon’s last month, when we were playing poker and you had had a couple beers…”

“Oh god.”

“…and Turgon asked you jokingly about what indulgent item you’d spend your winnings on, if you got them – which you didn’t – and you said, cheerfully and perhaps more freely than you would have sans beer: ‘On one of those huge gorgeous dildos Lalwen’s friend sells.’ ”

“Oh, _god_.” Finrod blushed, quite uncharacteristically, and buried his face in his hands. His eyes hidden, he couldn’t see Curufin’s face, but he could hear his voice, still conversational, and soon it was joined by a light touch on his chin, drawing his face up.

“It was very helpful to me,” said Curufin, looking at him with eyes more silver than grey, a speculative look that sent unexpected heat blossoming down to Finrod’s belly, “as it gave me a place to start in my search for a suitable…gift.”

“Gift?” said Finrod, his voice cracking in surprise. “Curvo, did you – ”

Curufin let go of Finrod’s chin and touched a curl of hair that was falling over Finrod’s forehead. It was a confident gesture, both assured and comforting, and Finrod shivered, suddenly aroused.

“I did some research,” said Curufin. “I investigated a couple models going off your relatively unedifying description, and I decided on one based on the preponderance of positive reviews. I ended up with,” he pulled back from Finrod and rummaged in his bedside table, “this one. You didn’t say whether you favored a vibrating feature, but I figured it couldn’t hurt. You can always choose not to turn it on.” He brandished what could indeed only be described as a huge, gorgeous dildo – with a discreet switch – and Finrod felt faint. “Sorry it’s not gift-wrapped.”

Finrod wanted to say things like _you shouldn’t have_ and _you didn’t need to_ , but instead he found himself saying hoarsely, “And you want to use that on me?”

Curufin looked at him and raised an eyebrow, a gesture that heralded the acme of Finrod’s arousal. “Well, of course. You are welcome to use it on your own – it is yours now – but I thought you might be interested in a joint experience as well.” He shrugged, a slightly eager, investigatory smile tugging his lips. “And I confess myself intrigued by what effects I might be able to elicit in you.”

“God,” said Finrod, and then he was pulling Curufin close, so that Curufin dropped the dildo in order to raise his hands to Finrod’s waist. “God, I love you.”

“I know,” said Curufin smugly.

-

Command suited Curufin, a fact which this time surprised Finrod not at all.

It did turn him on tremendously, though.

“There are rules,” said Curufin, and Finrod bit his lips, already in such a state of excitement that he felt he might embarrass himself. Curufin planted a hand on Finrod’s bare chest and pressed him back down; Finrod hadn’t even realized that he’d pushed himself upright. “The first is that you keep your hands to yourself.”

“Okay,” said Finrod, curling his fingers against his palms to resist the urge he had already, to pull Curufin down over him.

Curufin laid a hand on his thigh, as if he knew what Finrod was thinking. “The second rule to establish is that I am in charge. I will not do anything you do not wish me to do – but barring your refusal, what I tell you to do, you obey.”

Finrod sucked in a breath, fighting the need to arch his hips against the thrill these words sent through him. “Do you – do you need any guidance, on what to do?” he asked, trying to keep the question gentle. He thought Curufin might be affronted by the query, but instead Curufin just looked complacent and cracked his knuckles.

Finrod twitched.

“I have been watching videos on the internet. While some could only be described as gruesome, those I could tolerate were  _highly_ educational, and I think I am well prepared to make my way around this experiment. I also have some experience being on the receiving end of these kind of attentions,” here he did blush, despite his air of authority and his position kneeling above Finrod, “so I think that my research and experience combine to give me a fair idea of what to do.” He glanced up, a flicker of anxiety crossing his features. “Unless you are not comfortable with letting me– ”

“No,” said Finrod, half sitting up so he could catch Curufin’s hand and kiss it. “No, Curvo – I would _love_ you to do exactly whatever you want to me.”

“Good.” Curufin let his fingers press against Finrod’s lips, and this turned into a caress of Finrod’s cheek. “Then lie back, and keep your arms tucked behind you.”

“What?”

“You heard me.” Curufin grinned. “No touching, Ingoldo, do you think you can manage that?”

-

Finrod gasped, his breath coming hard. He was not unused to taking things of considerable girth, but it had been a long time since he’d had anything bigger than his fingers inside him, and even the more impressive lovers he’d encountered had nothing on the toy Curufin was carefully pressing into him.

He made a small noise, a choked off whine, as the head of the thing pressed through the tight muscles of his entrance, and Curufin’s eyes flicked to his face, his gloved hand stilling.

“It’s quite a lot,” he observed, and Finrod could tell there was something of both awe and concern in his face. “Can you take it?”

“Yes,” whispered Finrod hoarsely. “Just…go slow.”

“Of course.” Curufin returned to his task, his eyes flickering back to where the dildo was sliding into Finrod. Finrod could see that his breathing had quickened, and he wondered for a second if the sight was too much for him. But then a look of almost scientific curiosity crossed Curufin’s face as he reached up to touch Finrod’s cock at the same time, and at the sensation, Finrod involuntarily shoved himself down on the toy.

It was too much, too fast, just beyond the edge of pleasure into pain, but the burn and stretch excited rather than deterred Finrod.

“Careful,” said Curufin, and it was less a gentle admonition than an order. “If you damage yourself, this will be over too fast and not in the manner I intended.”

“God forbid it not be as you intend,” said Finrod, gasping a little but teasing, and then Curufin successfully stifled him by turning the vibrator on and rendering Finrod speechless.

-

“What did I tell you?” The cool voice rang out imperiously, and Finrod whimpered and arched his back, his fingers curling helplessly at his sides.

“But – ”

“It’s not time for you to come yet.”

“But – ”

“Keep them behind your back, Felagund.”

“Please – ”

“ _What did I tell you?”_

“To keep my hands behind my back,” whispered Finrod. He was sweating, his cock painfully hard against his stomach and leaking pre-cum against his hot skin. Curufin flicked his wrist, pushing the toy a little deeper, and Finrod cried out, dropping his head back. There was deep satisfaction in the way Curufin appraised him.

He had always liked excelling at a new task.

“If you cannot keep your hands in place,” murmured Curufin, “I will have to tie them to the headboard.”

Finrod twisted helplessly against the sheets, pinioned by the need to have his hands free – he wanted to touch himself so badly it almost hurt – but the idea of Curufin binding him sent a further wave of pleasure and anticipation through him. He spread his thighs wide around Curufin’s kneeling form and pressed his toes into the bed until his back arched, thrusting him off the mattress. He dutifully folded his arms behind his back, hands clutching opposite forearms, and he felt sweat roll into his eyes. He closed them, even though this meant that he couldn’t watch Curufin watching him.

“Curvo,” he pleaded. He tried to move down on the dildo, to get it to hit just right in him. “Tilt it – a little up – ”

“Only one of us gets to give orders here,” Curufin reminded him, but Finrod felt the toy shift slightly within him and then press deep, right against the spot he was seeking. He cried out again, feeling his throat tear a little, and knew he would be hoarse afterwards – possibly into the next day.

“Shameless,” murmured Curufin. “But I won’t deny that I enjoy being the one to make you beg…”

“Please,” mumbled Finrod obediently. “Please, Curvo, god, I’m so close…”

“Not yet.”

Finrod made a low sound of jubilation and misery as Curufin backed off slightly to hold him right on the edge for what seemed an age of glorious torment. He seemed to be enjoying himself, watching and adjusting his movements with the same kind of rapt precision he dedicated to working out a particularly intriguing bit of code, or a particularly demanding circuit board. Finrod imagined those nimble fingers working a dildo into him with the same care they gave delicate electronics and wanted to laugh with delight at the whole scenario, but he didn’t have enough breath. And Curufin was _torturing_  him.

His eyes flew open and he let out a whine as Curufin changed his grip slightly to ease back, and lifted his hips to try and follow Curufin’s fingers. 

Curufin tsked reprovingly. “Stop it.”

Finrod squeezed his eyes shut again to try and pull himself together. It didn’t work. “I _need_  - ”

“No, you don’t.”

“I _want_  - ”

“Too bad.” Curufin was smirking again, and Finrod wanted to bite him. “I’d be interested to see how long I can keep you like this.”

“You wouldn’t.” But Finrod knew he would. Curufin and his cruelly scientific mind could never resist a good experiment. Curufin and his gleeful tendency to be a _total goddamn asshole_ could never resist wreaking havoc on Finrod’s self-control. 

“You hate how much you love this,” observed Curufin. “And you love how much you’re suffering. Interesting.”

Finrod made an incoherent noise, and Curufin’s eyes sparkled. “ _Do_  try to enunciate your words, Felagund, I missed that one.”

“You love that you can do this to me,” mumbled Finrod, burning all over with the knowledge. “You love being in control while I fall apart.”

“Yes.”

Curufin was still partially clothed and Finrod could see that he wasn’t physically aroused, but his eyes were bright and focused, never leaving the scene before him, his hands attentive if teasing on Finrod’s body. Finrod couldn’t get enough of having Curufin that absorbed in him, couldn’t get enough of the light in Curufin’s eyes. He never wanted that gaze to leave him, never wanted those hands to stop touching him, but god, he was so hard, so open, so _close_ …

As Finrod bit his lip bloody to keep himself from begging, Curufin seemed to take pity.

His thumb, pressed nearly against Finrod’s perineum so deeply seated was the toy, moved against the switch and the vibration intensified. Finrod groaned, low and wild, and dug his fingernails into the skin of his forearms. He couldn’t get the words out, but Curufin seemed to know what he needed, and he felt a firm hand grip his cock and give it a couple exact strokes.

“Curvo,” moaned Finrod, and his eyes opened. He wanted to see Curufin as he came, wanted to see those grey eyes fixed on him with such interest and appreciation, wanted to see that controlled, serious face absorbed in him and him alone, like he was the most fascinating and beautiful thing in the world.

Their eyes met, Curufin’s intent and alert, Finrod’s desperate and over-bright, and Curufin pulled in a breath. Finrod saw his chest rise and fall with it, and then Curufin said, “You should come now.”

“ _Yes_ , please!” Finrod was close, senseless with pleasure, but something was keeping him right on the edge, unable to push past it to his climax. “Please make me come.”

Curufin stroked him once more and tilted the dildo inside him. “You are beautiful,” he said slowly, like it was an experiment, but also like he was surprising himself. “Beautiful like this.”

Finrod, still unable to take his eyes from Curufin, blinked and felt something hot roll down his cheek.

“Beautiful,” whispered Curufin. “You are right, I am glad I can do this to you. You are – Ingo, you are – I want to make you feel this good. I want to undo you.”

The next words he whispered so quietly that Finrod almost missed them, but he could read them on Curufin’s lips. Those three quiet words were enough to make Finrod arch all the way off the blankets and finally spend across his stomach, almost sobbing with relief and gratitude.

-

Limp and shaky-legged on the bed, Finrod made a soft noise as he felt Curufin ease the dildo out of him. He felt overstretched and raw, but the ache was deep and satisfied and pleasure still throbbed through him. He could see through exhausted, half-closed eyes that Curufin was cleaning his hands carefully with wipes and doing the same for the toy. Then Curufin slipped his clothes on and padded out of the room.

“No,” said Finrod, not wanting him to go. “Where are you – ”

But Curufin was back within a minute, a damp towel in his hands, and he knelt on the bed beside Finrod and used it to clean the semen and sweat from Finrod’s skin. He dropped the towel into the hamper, and tugged the other towel out from under Finrod’s hips, depositing it as well. Then he bent over Finrod, brushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes, and let Finrod wrap his aching arms around him and pull him down against his chest. Finrod buried his nose in Curufin’s hair, feeling Curufin’s breath hot against the pit of his throat, and swallowed a couple of times, his throat raspy and sore.

“Thank you,” he whispered. “Thank you.”

He felt Curufin give what was unmistakably a sardonic smile against his skin.

“You’re welcome.”

“I love you, too,” said Finrod, holding him tighter until Curufin squirmed.

“I know,” he said, and dropped a kiss to Finrod’s shoulder before pulling back so they lay side by side. “Next time,” he said, after an interlude, “I really am going to tie your hands.”

“You should,” said Finrod, intrigued even though his body protested the stir of interest at the thought. But he took advantage of his currently unbound hands to run his hands through Curufin’s hair and pull him into a swift, clinging kiss. “You can do whatever you want with me.”

“That’s a dangerous proposition, Felagund,” Curufin warned, but he laughed against Finrod’s lips and kissed him back.


End file.
